


Sandcastles

by MikiDarling



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, I Tried, Multi, Other, fallout 4 is my stupid addiction, i just love MacCready like a crazy lot so forgive me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikiDarling/pseuds/MikiDarling
Summary: The day the bombs fell was the day everything changed. October 23, 2077: The beginning of the end. Like everyone else, Charlene Riley lost everything. Her family, her fiance, and herself. Waking up from cryostasis into a world unlike the one you've known changes a person.Join Charlene as she navigates the Commonwealth alongside her old neighbor and close friend, Nate, in an effort to rediscover herself in a strange and deadly new reality. Together they'll figure out who forge relationships with and how to survive because in reality, there's really no other choice.





	1. Hyperborean (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> Summary sucks, but I tried. Been off the band wagon for awhile so please forgive me! This will be my first story on AOA too~
> 
> This is a story I've been working on for almost a year and half now. In all honesty, this was originally just a fan fiction I was writing for my own entertainment and as practice for writing existing characters and keeping said characters in character. This has also been my lifeline to writing for a long while too...so, hopefully, by sharing with the world, it'll help me find the desire to write more, bigger, and better than before.
> 
> Thanks for even giving this story a look. There are no words for how much it means to me.
> 
> sincerely, Miki

Charlene couldn’t see. She couldn’t breathe. Her hands slithered down the front of the glass as she pawed at it weakly. The air was too thin, too vacuous, and she choked on its absence. She banged against the glass, this time with more force. 

“Hold on, kid. Just hold on.”

Charlene nodded at the voice’s command, or at least she thought she did, she was much too concerned with remembering how to breathe to be certain.

“Almost got it.”

The compartment door swung open with a bit more force than it was originally programmed with the manpower behind Nate’s pulling. With the door no longer supporting her weight, Charlene fell forward. Her vision spun, hazy and blurred, and her chest constricted tightly as the oxygen rushed back into her lungs. 

“I’ve got you,” Nate assured as the woman’s body slumped against his, “I’ve got you.”

Gingerly, Nate lowered their forms to the ground, a hand combing through the dark and tangled curls on her head. She raised a hand to her eyes to wipe the wetness away as she leaned more into Nate’s chest, focusing solely on inhaling and exhaling–in and out, in and out. With each successful breath, the process grew easier, more normalized. She relaxed a bit, the tightness in her muscles easing a fraction and the initial panic in her chest fading to a dull but cautioned throbbing. For a few moments they lingered in silence until Charlene pushed away from Nate’s hold signalling her desire to stand. Nate steadied her form before rising to his feet, bracing his stance before offering his hands. The brunette accepted the gesture instantly. Shuddering to her feet, Charlene, with Nate’s assistance, floundered over to the door frame. She gripped at its contours lamely as she struggled to blink her vision back into full correctness.

“Where is everyone? Mum? Nora? Shaun?” she paused to inhale, the following exhale sharp and trembling, “I mean...the vault…what happened?”

Her eyes scanned the many wires tumbling from the open panels in the ceiling, the tools scattered across the floor at their feet, and her heart stopped when she looked to the other cryopods; each stuffed with a lone and well preserved body trapped within. Her eyes continued down the row until Nate all but jumped in front of her, blocking the remaining few pods.

“What the hell happened?!”

Nate shushed her with a finger to her lips. 

“Try not to talk. I'm no scientist, but I don't think your pod held up as well as mine. Just...just take your time, kid.”

Charlene conceded with a nod as she allowed Nate to maneuver her form under his arm accordingly. His arm wrapped around her waist and she settled an arm around his neck.

“Alright. One step at a time.”

Another nod and they were off, out the door and making their way down the corridor. Nate’s body offered firm support for the woman who was greatly appreciative of both his aid as well as the man’s presence. They’d barely gotten around the secondary bend when Charlene cried out with alarm. A clattering sound rang out through the barren halls before skidding to a ringing halt.

“What?” she whined helplessly.

Nate gently hushed her, a hand rubbing at her back to calm her tremors.

“Easy there,” he soothed, “It was just a pipe. Nothing to be afraid of, alright?”

The brunette nodded apologetically, “Sorry. I just...I suppose I'm a bit on edge.”

Nate chuckled, “Understatement of the century.”

Charlene smiled with as much of a shrug as she could manage considering their position. She took in a deep breath before nodding.

“We can go now,” she replied as she moved to take a step forward.

Nate tugged her back, the force of his unexpected pull almost throwing off her feeble balance.

“What's wrong–?”

Nate hushed her with a finger to his lips as he slowly and quietly untangled himself from her hold. Carefully he walked Charlene to the wall so that she wouldn't completely lose the support she needed. Charlene hoped the look on her face conveyed her concern. 

“Listen,” Nate whispered.

She furrowed her brows at the means odd behavior before she listened out for whatever Nate was so focused on. Then she could hear it. A wispy noise and a shuffle–feet maybe? But it was too soft to be feet, wasn't it? Skittering then, but of what?–of something around the corner and Charlene gasped at the strange sound.

“What is that noise?” she whispered.

“I don't know, but I need you to stay put. I'm going to check it out.”

“But,” she started to complain, but it took one glance from Nate to silence any rebuttal, “Okay. I guess I'll be here.”

Nate nodded, “Good.”

The man was swift and practiced when he swooped down to take up the pipe from earlier  from off the floor. He nodded once more before he headed off and around the corner. Charlene sighed as she leaned against the wall. What the hell happened? This place was a mess, everyone was dead*, and...what happened? She shook her head to clear her mind. 

“Okay, Charlene, let's start from the top,” she mumbled to herself, shutting her eyes to help focus.

_ There was the bomb–oh god the bomb!–and then we all raced here to the vault. I couldn't find mom. They said she'd already arrived but I didn't see her. Didn't have much time to look. We changed clothes and they walked us to the pods. I panicked. I didn't see mom there either and what did the man call them, decontamination pods?That was all wrong! Decontamination doesn't work like that, I would know. But everything was going so fast. Not much time to process anything. _

Charlene was starting to think maybe that was the point. Why would they have needed to change before entering the decontamination pods? Bacteria already present would just transfer to the new suits without proper cleansing.

_ Besides, even the radiation arches would've been enough to account for own clothing anyway..so why bother with pretense…? _

Charlene glanced up, peering around the corner for Nate’s solid figure and found nothing. It was getting much easier to breathe and to stand on her own despite the steadily growing migraine beating at her skull. Gingerly, the brunette pushed away from the wall in an attempt to test to her balance. For a second she wavered but with the shaky rotation of her arms she managed to find equilibrium. Next step was to...well, take a step. The first one was a whirlwind of primary colors in her vision and a throbbing behind her eye sockets. The second step was less a surge of pain and chromas and more of a nauseating stumble. Progressively each step was a bit less difficult than the last, but each were hampering and dizzying across the board.  

“Nate,” she called softly, “Nate, where are you?”

The sound of her feet on the floor echoed with a  _ click  _ down the corridor. The flickering lights made it difficult to orient herself, but she trudged onward.

_ How far could he have wandered off? Had I been daydreaming that long? _

Charlene rounded the next corner, the sound of something unidentifiable made her pause.

“Nate?”

It was that skittering sound again, the kind of sound that made the brunette responded with a disgusted shiver. There, in the distance, was a small looking shape sliding across the floor. Charlene took a small step, the heel of her shoe making a  _ click _ that echoed about the hallway. It twitched and twisted with eerie accuracy and focused on the brunette. A gasp slipped past her lips as a light flickered back on and illuminated the creature’s figure. The creature-- _ that thing! _ \--scampered across the floor with a calculated and startling speed before revving back for a lunge. Just before it made to leap, a pipe crushed through its body, a rush of green fluids seeping from its body to the ground, pooling beneath its carcass.

“You alright?” Nate asked, his voice laced with concern.

_ When did he get back? I hadn’t even heard him coming. _

Charlene shook her head. She had much more important things to be concerned about.

“What the hell was that  _ thing _ ?”

She pointed with a shaky hand.

“I couldn't tell you…”

“Hmm, let’s go with abnormally huge roach!”

“Charlene…”

“It was so disgusting! And did I mention abnormally huge! And it tried to attack me!”

“Charlene.”

“And–! And why was it that big? I–I...did-did we shrink or something? Because I can't fathom as to why a roach would be damn near the size of–!”

“Charlene!”

The hands on her cheeks turned her head from the squashed bug to look at Nathan. The brunette promptly fell silent as she regarded the man.

“It's going to be alright,” he assured her, as he gently wiped away the tears beginning to pool at the corner of her eyes.

“What?” she stuttered, not having noticed the tears before hand.

“We're going to figure all of this out, but right now I need you to keep that head of yours, okay.”

She inhaled through her nose and then slowly nodded, “You're right. Again. And I'm sorry...again.”

“It’s no problem. You just let me know when you’re ready to get moving again.”

Charlene gave his hands a gentle squeeze and let a shaky breath before nodding, “Alright...I’m ready when you are.”

Together they ventured further into the bowels of the vault. Nate took care of all the other roaches they came across and positively jumped with joy when he happened upon a couple of pistols. One he kept for himself and the other he gave to Charlene. It took some coaxing for him to convince to woman to take the gun, but eventually she caved on the promise that she wouldn't have to use it unless absolutely necessary. Charlene knew the basics of handling a gun, courtesy of being born into a military family, but science always called to her more than warfare and unlike her brothers she never enlisted. In the end, Charlene was more than happy to let Nate handle the enemies while she tackled the terminals.

“Good thing none of the terminals are password protected. I don’t think my mind could handle anything  _ too _ advanced right now.”

Nate laughed as he rummaged through yet another locker in pursuit of anything useful.

“Anything on that one?”

“Judging from the entries I’ve read, it looks like a mutiny of sorts went down. I don’t think anyone fared the breakout very well…heaven knows we didn’t. I still can’t believe they did this to us. The entire vault...just a ruse for their awful experiment. It almost makes me think they got what was coming to them.”

“I’m finding it difficult to disagree,” Nate grumbled, as he rummaged through the last unchecked locker.

Charlene regarded the man’s tenacity and seemingly unwavering focus. If she hadn’t practically spent a majority of her life around the man, she’d probably be inclined to say that the revelation of the truth behind the vault didn’t bother him, but Charlene knew better. Nate’s life in the military hadn't made him heartless, maybe just a little more realistic. Perhaps the truth about the vault wasn’t important at this point, or at least not as important as getting out of it.

“A-ha!” Nate exclaimed and he withdrew a small box of ammo from the top shelf, “I’m sure we’ll be able to put this to good use.”

Charlene snorted, “You mean ‘ _ you _ ,’ right?”

“Semantics.”

Charlene huffed, silently daring Nate to expect her to handle a pistol. The sound of the locker door being shut echoed in the relative silence of the room.

“Anything on that terminal on getting the door open?” 

“Don’t rush me. I’m already on it. Geez…”

Nate laughed as he walked over, peering over Charlene’s shoulder. A couple of clicks later, the door slid open with a  _ whoosh _ . 

“See what happens when you’re patient.”

“I know, I know. Patience opens doors. Blah, blah, blah.”

Charlene rolled her eyes as Nate helped her up from her knees. 

“Thanks. Now let's get out of this awful place.”

“Agreed.  Let’s get the hell out of here.”

The two headed through the door, with Charlene following close behind. Nate dispatched the lingering giant roaches in remaining hallways with ease. The two maintained a steady pace, eventually making their way to the security checkpoint where a couple of those bugs remained. Both of which Nate handled once more before he motioned Charlene to follow him into the open expanse. Nate’s eyes seemed almost fixated on the massive vault elevator with an almost frightening determination.

“The first time we walked through this hall things were so...different.”

Charlene nodded but she doubted the man saw. Her own focus turned to examining the room. Wandering over to the control panel, Charlene examined the primarily yellow apparatus.

“I think this is our ticket out of here.”

She flipped the clear case up and pressed down on the button, regarding the massive vault door with a growing sense of hope. 

*Pip-Boy interface required to activate Vault door cycling sequence. Have a nice day.*

Charlene let out a disgruntled groan, “Why is nothing ever easy?”

“Don’t start freaking out on me, kiddo.”

   She was frantic, her mind was racing with all sorts of thoughts. Thoughts of things she didn't want to be tree, but the evidence just kept mounting up...

   "There are bodies littered everywhere, Vault-Tec ran dubious tests on us, and we're the only people walking around, but there were more of us at the start. Am I just supposed to pretend that nothing is wrong? Because this all is very wrong!" 

   Charlene paused to think everything over, allowing time for the one thing that had been clawing at her brain the most to reveal itself. Turning her eyes to Nate, she spoke once more.

   "Why won’t you answer any of my questions? And don't tell me you don't know because I  _ know _ you know something, Nate."

   Nate only responded with the furrow of his brows and pursed lips. Charlene could only frown. She had a feeling, a strange inkling, but Nate  _ knew _ . No, she had to be overthinking it. She was likely dealing with the effects of stasis sleep coupled with oxygen deprivation. Was paranoia such a side-effect? She could only pray it was. Nate didn't appear to be forthcoming, so with a sigh Charlene turned on her heels, eyes scanning the premise.

   "What next?" Charlene asked, gazing despondently at the massive gear-shaped door. 

   "There's got to be a way out, right? No one makes a door with no key."

   "Yeah, but we turned this place inside out and we certainly didn't find a pip-boy..."

   "Well, there's one place we haven't looked yet."

Pointing to the small room across the way, Nate began to speak again, “The Security room.”

Charlene nodded, “If there really is a god, there will be a pip-boy in there…”

Nate smirked, nudging the young woman in her side with his elbow, “I’ve got a good feeling about it.”

The two made their way to the security room and promptly set out to emptying every drawer, filing cabinet, and box they saw. All for naught. Each was useless as the ones before. They managed to find some more ammo, a few bottles of water, and random items like bottle caps, paper clips, and pens. 

No pip-boy.

The look Charlene gave Nate as she finished looking through the last box was heartbreaking. Her eyes looked misty, but she held the tears back, shaking her head.

“Maybe I can override it manually? It’ll take some time though. Vault-Tec was always very stringent with security…”

“Hmm…” 

Nate looked out the window to the door, appearing very much to be lost in thought. Charlene climbed to her feet, kicked the box aside. The box skidded under the table colliding with something. Lying prone under one of the desks was the skeleton of a man, still clothed in a Vault-Tec lab coat. The bones clattered as they were relocated and Charlene frowned at the sight. In the midst of looking away from the somber sight, something big caught her eye.

“Hey, Nate, Look,” She pointed to the skeleton, “Is that a pip-boy? On his arm...or what’s left of it...” 

There was a surprised tone of disbelief in her voice, but Charlene couldn’t fight back the ting, hopeful smile tugging at her lips. 

Nate smirked, “Well would you look at that.”

Nate made his way over to where Charlene pointed, with the brunette following behind. Drawing the tail end of the man’s coat aside revealed the entirety of the pip-boy still attached to his arm.

“Sure is,” Nate said after a long whistle, shaking the pip-boy free of the skeletal arm it was wrapped around.

Examining it with a keen eye, Nate managed to find the on button and fire the device up. The screen was swarmed with snow and the audio crackled with static. The soldier grimaced at the screeching sound.

“Let me take a look.”

Wordlessly, Nate handed over the pip-boy and let the young woman work her magic. In no time, Charlene has the static enveloped screen mostly cleared up and the speakers playing recently clear audio of an emergency government broadcast playing on loop. Charlene quickly silenced the station, visibly jarred by the broadcast. Instead she tested her handiwork out with a half play-through of Red Menace, courtesy of the holotape Nate had pocketed during their time rummaging in the recreation area.

“Good as new, sort of...well, it’ll have to do for now. I can always spruce it up once we’re out of here. Just gotta get my hands on a few things first...” she practically cooed as she handed over the device

Nate chuckled at the proud and excited smile on the girl’s face. She really was in her element when it came to wires, code, and numbers. Made the man almost glad the pip-boy was on the fritz for a bit there. The young woman definitely seemed more at ease, but that could be in regards to them having found a pip-boy against the odds. Nate accepted the pip-boy back, eyeing it with an impressed gaze before popping it onto his arm. 

“Well  I guess we just found our ticket out of this place. Hopefully for real this time,” Charlene said with a sense of relief as she and Nate headed out and back over to the yellow console.

Nate nodded and walked over to the console, eyeing it with diligence.

“So how exactly do we…?”

Charlene reached over, withdrawing the wire and connecting the it to the a slot in console before pressing the button. 

Nate quirked a brow and Charlene smiled.

“We got to play with a few of the prototypes when Vault-Tec first started developing these things back at the lab. Used them to help record, log, and organize research from our experiments. Very useful.”

“Probably not as useful as power armor,” Nate teased.

Charlene rolled her eyes, “I suppose it depends on your area of expertise.”

“Not really, I mean–”

“Oh my goodness, Nate! Enough chit chat. We can debate later. Let's get out of here first!”

Nate grinned, “Now look at us. Agreeing on something.”

Charlene grinned in kind and together they watched the path to freedom unveil itself.


	2. Where the Grass used to be Greener

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick reminder: slow burn. Development of plot takes time before the ball gets rolling. I just want to take care with each character and do by them right.
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism always appreciated!

“Ugh, so bright,” she muttered as she tried to blink her way through the blinding light.

Slowly but surely her vision cleared and the sight of the vault entrance area bled into view.

“It’s a mess,” she muttered, kicking debris aside with every other step. 

“It’s definitely had better days,” Nate added as he surveyed the premise. 

The whole site was in shambles, from ditches and rotted trees to rusted vehicles and random trash. No good news for the two just yet. 

“What do we do now? We’re out, but is there anything left?”

Nate hummed to himself before looking over the area on last time, “Let’s take a look around, see what we can find. From there we can head down, back home…”

“Home?” Charlene looked in the direction of Sanctuary. 

The sun was too bold, too bright to make it out exactly, but she knew where home is. Or was...she could only hope it still remained. 

“Okay, I’ll look over in the trailer, maybe there’s a terminal with some info we can use—”

The young woman was interrupted by the sound of her stomach rumbling. Nate let out a hearty laugh.

“Okay. I’ll check out the trucks over there. Maybe we can find a bit to eat.”

“Haha,” Charlene mocked, sticking her tongue out.

“Keep your eyes peeled. If you need to use it, use it.”

He gestured to her the pistol holstered at her side with a loose belt. She nodded. God forbid she’d actually have to.

Charlene entered the nearby trailer with caution. Luckily, there was nothing in there, lying in wait. Just a skeleton, an assortment of random items and debris, and a medbox.

“Found a medbox!” she called out over her shoulder, “Not much else here though.”

“Whatcha find?” Nate asked as he jogged over from the aged vehicle, making his way into the trailer and peering over Charlene’s shoulder.

“A stimpak, med-x, and a couple of radaways.”

“That's a great start!” Nate chirped, patting her lightly on her shoulder.

Charlene smiled a tiny bit at the little collection of supplies in her hand. She wasn't sure how exactly this few of necessities would suffice, but Nate sounded genuinely pleased at her discovery. And something about that assured her. She turned to look back at the man and found him rummaging in a small box under the desk: diligent and precise.

Watching the way he worked with such focus made her mind wander back to the vault. There was so much they didn't see. Rooms Nate would investigate on his own and wouldn't let her see for herself. Surely there were terminals she didn't see that may explain as to where everyone went. Surely she and Nate couldn't be the only ones who woke up and wandered off. Maybe they woke up in groups and set off together. The squirming feeling in her stomach was back, along with a slight breathlessness.

“Hey, Nate?”

“Something wrong?”

Charlene shook her head, paused for a moment, and then nodded, “I think so...I mean, I didn't mean to zap out in you like that earlier, but...well I meant the last part. You never answered my questions…”

“What questions?”

“When I asked you about everyone...you just sort of brushed it off. And...well we never checked any of the other pods. I…don't understand why. Do you just not know or are you keeping something from me?”

Charlene noted the way his jaw tightened.

“I needed to get you out of there. I was worried about how you were faring and those bugs weren't making the notion of exploring plausible. Not when I had to make sure we both got out safely.”

Charlene narrowed her gaze, more inquisitive rather than with distrust.

“Nate,” she paused, placing a timid hand at his upper arm, “What aren't you telling me? Is it as bad as my brain is thinking? Were the others...were they all de–”

Nate sighed audibly, sounding older beyond his years. He ran an anxious hand through his hair as he appeared to be struggling to find either the will to go on or the words to say.

“Charlene...Shaun...Shaun is gone.”

“Gone? What do you mean gone? He's an infant. He can't exactly get up and wander off on his own. Especially not with those things crawling about…”

Her voice sounded weak even to her. It couldn't possibly be as bad as she thought. It just couldn't. She just had to be thinking too hard about the whole situation. She shook her head to clear the dreadful thoughts running rampant in her head. There was always a logical explanation for things. She just had to find it. Charlene turned her focus back to Nate.

“Nora then? Do you figure she took Shaun? But I can't imagine her leaving us behind. Maybe she went to get help…”

Nate let out a sound that was halfway between a pained groan and a pitiful sigh, both hands now running through his messy black hair and tugging at the strands.

“Nate...what else aren't you telling me?” Her voiced snagged in her throat, somehow as wet as it was dry, “Why were you so eager to leave the vault?”

“Look, we both know...no, now’s not a good time, kid. We're out in the open, we have no idea what's going on or how things operate as of right now. I think it's best we find some food and shelter before we have this conversation, alright?”

Charlene could feel the obstinance bubbling in her chest, a sweltering heat of fear and uncertainty attempting to manifest in a manner reminiscent of anger. But she stamped it down. She shook her head to clear the tears threatening to pool in her eyes as the feeling of dread made an effort to join the party. Nate was right. They needed to figure some things out first, then they could talk.

“Okay. We’ll talk later.”

Nate appeared somewhat apologetic as he reached out a hand to gently card his fingers through her hair. There was still a level of tension in his weak smile. Charlene hated it all. All of this was so wrong. Glancing up and out over the expanse of the land, Charlene turned her focus to the decimated land. Trees laid lifeless at their feet and a swamp of browns and faded greens covered the earth. It was all rather bleak.

“This place looks awful,” she muttered.

Nate nodded, “It certainly looked nicer when we left, minus the panic and impending doom of nuclear war.”

Charlene spared his effort to lighten the mood a tiny smile, a smile Nate returned with his own, this time a bit less forced.

“What's next again?”

Nate pointed out over the horizon, “We should head back to Sanctuary. See what we can find. Maybe there'll be someone there who can explain things.”

“Alright,” she nodded, “Let's go home.”

The two headed off, retracing their steps inversely from the day they first followed the path up to this hill. The way was rockier than before, covered in dead trees, uprooted roots, and an assortment of debris. Charlene narrowly avoided yet another nasty tumble, barely catching herself on a nearby fallen tree trunk. Nate was quick to make his way over and help her to her feet. The rotted bark left tiny scratches on her fingertips with a larger cut across the middle of her palm. The brunette hissed at the weeping gash, already contemplating the number of splinters she was going to have to wrestle with later.

“You alright?”

“I'm fine. Just not used to all this uneven terrain. I don't remember it being quite so rocky.”

“It wasn't.”

“I suppose the debris from the bomb might've left some remnants. Plus, I'm sure there've been mudslides, assuming it still rains.”

“I'd say it does since a lot of these trees look pretty young.”

The two continued on their way. Nate had become very vigilant in regards to Charlene’s safety, which the young woman was very grateful, but with careful and calculated maneuvering she'd managed to avoid any further accidents. It didn't take much more trekking before they'd managed to make their way into Sanctuary. Sidling through the middle of two collapsed houses, mindful of the toppled fences, they made their way to the sidewalk. Or what was left of it anyway. It was strange to see Sanctuary like that. Charlene wasn't sure if she wanted to cry or just rub at her eyes like one those silly cartoon characters she and her brothers used to watch when they were younger, with the hopes that it'd wash everything away. That'd she'd wake up at her desk, head resting on an unruly pile of papers–just another unscheduled nap in the midst of yet another late night at the lab. All of it just a bad stress-induced nightmare…

Beside her, Nate hummed softly. She turned to glance at him. The older man’s face was hardened, lips pressed together and brows furrowed. It was the sort of look Charlene could only remember having ever seen but once a couple of years back. She had fallen asleep on the sofa with Shaun nestled in her arms, the humdrum of the TV lulling them both to sleep. When she woke up, Nate was sitting in that burgundy armchair he favored so much right across from her, gaze focused with an uncanny sort of haze in his eyes as he watched the flames in the fireplace flicker.

When she'd shifted to free her numb arm from Shaun's growing weight, Nate’s eyes shot to her and in an instant, the look was gone. He'd smiled and teased her for falling asleep on the job, something about being less of a babysitter and more just being another baby for Shaun to nap with. Nap-buddies or something of the like. Charlene had wanted to ask him about it, such a serious look appearing almost ominous on the visage of someone as playful and seemingly worry-free as Nate but, in the end, she opted not to.

Instead, she had jokingly teased back that the second baby role was reserved for him and him alone, something Nora affirmed with an amused sparkle in her eyes. They'd all put Shaun to bed and Nora walked her across the street to her house, kissing her on her forehead before bidding goodnight. Honestly, Charlene could say that brief moment hadn't crossed her mind ever again since that day, but today brought it all rushing back.

“Nate,” she called softly, reaching out to tug at the leather sleeve of his vault suit.

Just like before, all those years ago, _that_ _look_ was gone. He smiled at her.

“Let's investigate, shall we?” He gestured to the houses with the jerk of his head, “Maybe we’ll find someone who can explain things.”

Charlene sighed, fighting the urge to just march back to the vault and wait for things to magically make sense or right themselves. But that wouldn't really fix anything seeing that it was infallible to even hope it would.

She balled her hands into fists, “Lead the way.”

Slowly the two made their way down the sidewalk, Nate with his gun at the ready and Charlene following closely behind.

The first house they decided would be Nate’s.

“I'm a bit surprised there's so much left…”

Nate quirked a curious brow, a small smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

With the shrug of her shoulders, Charlene explained.

“I mean, in all the flicks there's just nothing. Nothing left, I suppose I just figured it’d be the same.”

“Movies and reality are very different, Char. You should know that much,” Nate teased.

“Firstly, that's not fair,” she huffed, arms crossed, “It’s not as though nuclear fallout was an area of expertise for me. Secondly, are you implying you had better predictions?”

Nate shrugged, still smirking, “Yeah. I'd always figured it'd be aliens who'd be making us hang our hats.”

Charlene snorted, kicking a rock down the uneven street, “Certainly would've made for a better story.”

Nate nodded in agreement as they continued down the way, each taking in the damage. It really was an awful sight to see. Their former little subdivision, just gone in an instant. It was too surreal. Charlene swallowed hard as she thought of all the people that lived here. How many made it to the vault? What about those who didn’t? There were too many ‘what-ifs’ for her brain to handle right now/

Charlene had been in the midst of examining the nearby green Corvega when Nate suddenly stopped, stock still. Charlene caught the motion from the corner of her eye and quickly copied the man, suddenly concerned.

“Nate?” she called, voice slightly trembling.

“Do you hear that?”

She frowned, eying the man with confusion.

“Listen.”

And she did.

“Sounds like...humming?” she murmured, unsure.

The two looked about the area, but couldn’t find anything immediately telling.

“I think it's coming from your house…”

“Stay here and out of sight. I’m gonna see what it is and if its a threat.”

The brunette nodded, moving to hide her figure behind the dilapidated Corvega. Cautiously Nate made his way over. He glanced back to Charlene to make she’d stayed put. He gave her a nod which she quickly reciprocated, before continuing forward. Charlene could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

_ ‘Please don’t let it be any more bugs!’ _

There was a puff of what looked like dirt as the humming sound moved around towards the front of the house. Nate crouched behind some cover, gun ready and primed for the shot. A metal limb popped into view and then out from the garage.

“Is that…?” Charlene whispered, an uneasy elation in her gaze as she looked back over to Nate.

“Codsworth?” Nate called out, visibly surprised.

“Sir?”

Charlene could see the look of dismay mingling with relief on Nate’s face as the man lowered the gun and rose to his feet.

“Geez, Codsworth, is that really you?”

“The one and only!”

Charlene finally moved, nearly tripping over her own feet as she darted over to Nate’s side.

“Oh my god, Codsworth!”

“As I live and breath. It’s...It’s really you!”

“You’re definitely a sight for sore eyes,” Nate breathed, holstering the weapon at his side.

“I can’t believe you’re still here! That has to be a good sign, right?”

The scientist glanced over to Nate for any sign of agreement. Nate only shrugged.

“Naturally! You couldn’t honestly expect a bit of radiation to deter General Atomics finest, did you?” His tone is the equivalent of a teasing eye roll, “The two of you look a smidge worn out though.”

“You don't say…” Charlene muttered. 

Codsworth proceeded to rattle off a few ideas and games for a family night. After a home cooked meal of course. The Handy was going a mile a minute.

“No worries,” the Handy cooed, “Together, I’m sure we’ll have things up and running in no time!”

“I’m not so sure about that…” Charlene muttered, “Look, we just escaped our vault. Apparently, Vault-Tec was testing cryogenics on us.”

Codsworth paused, silent as he looked between the two humans.

“Ah-ha! I get it! You’re suffering from hunger-induced paranoia. Not eating properly for a little over 200 years does that. Perhaps a nice warm meal will help.”

Charlene blanched, choking around her sudden gasp for breath, spluttering, “What?”

“Whoa there, Codsworth. I need you to wind it back. Did you just say 200 years?”

“Yes, sir. It’s a bit over 210 years to be more accurate if you consider the Earth’s rotation and keep in mind the few minor dents and dings to the ole’ chronometer. That means you’re two centuries late for dinner!” the handy laughed heartily, “As I mentioned earlier, I think a nice, hearty supper is a good idea. I’m sure you’re both famished!”

Charlene frowned, glancing momentarily over to Nate. He caught her eye and his expression appeared to be mirroring her own. The brunette coughed to clear her throat before she spoke up.

“Hey, Codsworth? Are you feeling alright? I mean, is there any faulty wiring we should know about…”

“Come again?” the Mr. Handy inquired.

“What she means is you’re being a  _ bit  _ weird.”

Another beat of silence from the robot, this time longer than the previous. The bot trembled, throwing two limbs upward in a humanoid fashion.

“Oh, sir...it’s been absolutely dreadful! Just two centuries with no one to talk to, to serve. I spent the first two years just trying to keep the floors waxed, but nothing gets out nuclear fallout from vinyl wood. Nothing! And the rust, can you imagine? How do you polish the rust out of a car!”

Charlene frowned, eying a crushed car across the way, “I can only imagine…”

Nate sighed, stepping forward to place a hand atop the Mr. Handy.

“Alright. Let's start from the top, shall we.”

From there Codsworth filled them in on the last 200 years or so, or at least as much as he knew. Turned out the Mr. Handy rarely ventured too far from Sanctuary in the last two centuries since the bombs fell.

“I'm sorry, but what did you just say?” Charlene said, interrupting Codsworth’s recollection of the first time he ventured beyond the boundaries of Sanctuary.

“I said that people with sticks–?”

Charlene held up a hand, “Sorry, that was rhetorical. I can't believe they'd just attack a Mr. Handy like that. What are we, savages?”

Codsworth laughed somewhat humorlessly, “Indeed. They were less than cordial to say the least.”

“Anything else we should know?

“That’s the whole story. I’m afraid I don’t know too much else,” Codsworth sighed, pausing to scan the area, “If you don't mind me asking, but I've noticed that the Mrs and young Shaun aren't with you.”

Nate glanced over to Charlene, a pained look in his eyes.

“I've been wondering the same thing myself…” Charlene murmured, feeling as panicked as she felt guilty for saying it.

Because something was amiss.

Nate was...off.

She could feel the bile accumulating at the base of her throat, lying in wait for the words.

No. 

_ ‘Let's not get carried away…’ _

Nate locked his jaw, friend his teeth together for a moment before he let out a deep and shaky breath.

“It's probably best you both know. Nora is gone...she’s…she didn't make it.”

“Oh god. That's why…and Shaun? Please say no…”

“No...someone took him.”

“Someone took him? That doesn't make any sense. None of this makes sense.”

The tears were threatening to fall again...

“I'm not very clear on anything myself, but these people...they came.”

Nate’s voice was a low rumble, an angry growl.

“They were trying to take Shaun. Nora tried to fight them off, but...he shot her.”

Charlene gasped, “They...they just shot her?”

“He didn't even hesitate. I...I still remember that bastard’s face.”

“Do...do you think it was Vault-Tec?” Charlene practically whispered.

Nate shrugged weakly, “I don't know. Didn't look like Vault-Tec. But whoever it was, I plan on finding them and setting the record straight. I'm going to get my son back.”

Charlene looked back to Codsworth, “Do you recall anyone coming through Sanctuary?”

“A few people wandered by, but no one ever ventured this far over. I certainly don't recall having seen a baby either…”

Charlene nodded, “It was a long shot, I suppose.”

Nate was silent and Charlene half expected him to pull away when she reached out for his hand.

“For what it's worth, I'm really sorry…”

Her voice was shaky and she did her utmost to keep the tears from falling. She had to be strong for Nate, just as he had been for her earlier.

Nate spared her a weak smile before pulling her into a hug, “Thanks, kiddo.”

“What about the other pods?”

Nate shook his head, “They're all gone. Someone cut off the power to their pods. I think we're the only ones who made it.”

She choked, “Oh…”

“I'm sorry, hon…”

Nate gave her smaller hand a quick squeeze. Charlene returned the gesture, leaning into the man’s side as she glanced over to the still standing remnants of her former home.

“Me too.”

“Grossgrossgrossgrossgross,” she chanted as she continued to swipe her hand over her body, chills slithering down her spine as she looked at the green maggot spew on the ground,

“Why…!”

Nate had the audacity to laugh at her and the brunette sent him a fiery glare.

“It's not funny!”

The trio had spent the last few hours rummaging through the houses for supplies and whatnot at Nate’s suggestion. Charlene was up for anything that'd keep her mind busy and Nate was a soldier after all. Surely he knew what to do in these sorts of situations. Sort of…

The group was currently investing the last house remaining to be checked, sans Charlene’s and Nate’s. The ones before had basically followed the same routine of being infested with giant mutant roaches and flies.

“Those cretins are hardly the worst of the bunch,” Codsworth explained, his voice much too comfortable with the situation for Charlene’s taste.

The young woman blanched.

“Worse? What could possibly be worse than giant roaches and gak spitting flies,” she eyed the glowing green corpse with venom, “Nevermind. Don't wanna jinx anything. We're already batting a thousand as it is.”

Nate chuckled, “You always been this superstitious?”

“Only when giant radioactive bugs are involved.”

Nate laughed, brushing the dust from his suit, or at least tried to, to no avail.

“I think we've managed to find a decent amount of stuff. I think a break is in order.”

“Are sure, sir? I could keep looking while the two of you relax. I'm sure you're exhausted.”

“No, Nate’s right. Let’s all take a breather. In fact, I think I should take a look at you, Codsworth.”

“Me? Oh, don't you worry yourself over me. My diagnostics are running just fine. I’m sure you have plenty of more important things to do.”

Charlene placed her hands at her hips.

“I still think it’d be a good idea if I took a look at your wiring. After all, it has been 200 years or so since your last maintenance exam. A check-up, if you will.”

“Yes, I suppose that would be a good idea,” the panicked urgency slowly bleeding out of his voice, “I’m sure the bombs might have knocked a few things around.”

“Perfect! How about you and I rummage about for some tools.  I think I saw a toolbox on the workbench at Mr. Miller’s house.”

She could only hope the box wasn't empty or filled with useless rusted gear.

In the end, lady luck was on their side. Charlene found that the majority of the tools inside were in surprisingly good condition. Perhaps the seal on the box was tight enough to preserve the metals? Charlene shrugged at the idea as she stepped forward and picked up the red toolbox before she turned to head inside where Codsworth was waiting when she kicked something on her way in. It was a tattered baseball glove. Charlene regarded the glove for a moment. Old man Miller certainly didn’t play baseball. Then again it had been two centuries. Perhaps it belonged to someone else? But Codsworth said no one had really come by since the bombs fell.

“Didn’t Jeffrey used to play,” she mused to herself, absently tucking the toolbox under one arm.

Jeffrey: the young boy who lived next door. He used to spend most of his summers out front playing catch with his dad, or at least he did until the war. Charlene used to take pity on the poor boy and send her brother over to play with him anytime the man was in town. Matty would always complain until Charlene reminded how he felt after the Resource War began, what the fallout had done to their own family. He always relented and complained a lot less after that. She glanced over to the yard across the way to the house caved in with its innards pooling out into the lawn. Charlene frowned. She couldn’t remember seeing him or his mother in the vault, not that she really had much time to check any of the other cryo-pods upon their departure. And she’d really been too shaken, Too shocked to even register what was happening when it all, well...happened. And Nate, well, Nate had his own family to be concerned about. Not to mention he spent his time taking care of her when they woke up. Making sure she made it out alive.

“Either he didn’t make it in,” she whispered softly, “Or he didn’t make it out....”

She choked,  _ that  _ feeling flooding in her chest again. The pressure in her lungs, the watery waves fighting to flood past eyelids. She stamped it all down, tossing the glove aside for emphasis, to  _ make  _ it go away. Promptly, she shoved the memory of the boy–his speculated fate–out as swiftly as it had come. She was already treading dangerous waters. Best not to go diving in. Inhaling deeply, she scrambled for her bearings. Doing what she did best was bound to ground her. She nodded before heading inside and calling out to Codsworth as she went.

“Let’s get to work.”

“How’s that? Any better?”

“Considerably so! The joints are in tiptop shape, the motors are purring anew, and my head feels clearer than it has for a long time. And the dusting—oh the dusting—has done wonders. The world’s all so much clearer now! Or as clear as it can be, all circumstance considered.”

“Like they say, ‘cleanliness is close to godliness,’ but at this point I feel like the whole nuclear fallout thing has got cleanliness beat...besides, this place isn't much to look at anyway.”

Codsworth’s robotic lids narrowed into the human equivalent of a frown, but the bot opted not to say press on the subject.

“Well, I do appreciate your help nonetheless. I feel so fresh, so new. Now I just  _ know  _ that I’ll be able to be of more assistance to both you and sir!”

Charlene quirked a weak smile, “Ever the optimist. I think we're going to really need it.”

She let out a long breath, glancing over to Nate. The man was still pacing the sidewalk, or what was left of it, in front of his old house. At least he’d been brave enough to go inside. She shifted her focus back to her own house. She just couldn’t find it in herself to go inside just yet. Nate seemed to have reached some sort of a decision, nodding to himself with a determined gaze. He began to walk over to them, his stride even and curiously sure.

“We should head out. Take a look around and try to get our bearings.”

Charlene nodded, “Sure. Luckily we’ve got that pip-boy of yours. Should come in handy, assuming all of Boston isn't just an endless supply of irradiated craters…”

Charlene chuckled dryly.

“Have some faith, kid.”

She sighed, “You're right and I'm sorry. A little optimism certainly wouldn't hurt.”

Hopping to her feet, Charlene dropped the dirty rag into the open toolbox before putting to the pip-boy.

“Maybe I should take a look at that too before we head out.”

“True. After all, sir, it’s been about two centuries since it been in commission.”

They both laughed but the sound was a bit hollow, It was still too soon, heartbreakingly unfunny, but how else could they cope?

“Alright. Hand it over.”

Nate slipped the device off before handing it to the young woman. Charlene grimaced as she accepted it.

“I almost don't even want to touch it. I'm still seething at what Vault-Tec did.”

Nate cracked a smile at that, “You and me both. But then again, we'd be dead if they hadn't.”

“Not to sound morbid, but I'm still not 100% that that wouldn't have been a better alternative.”

“Remember that thing we discussed. The optimism thing…”

Charlene sighed historically, “Ugh! I'm working on it. It's gonna take some time though…”

“I know and that's alright. Just remember, I'm here. We’ll get through this together...somehow.”

Charlene could only smile, “I'll hold you to that.”

  
  



End file.
